Tensions
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Takes place during 01-12-09 Raw where Chris is fired by Stephanie. He goes to make her pay for firing him and tensions insures...but things are bound to escalate between them and it isn't long before they do.


**Author's note: **Yet another story that involves Chris and Stephanie. What can I say, I adore them and well who doesn't find them fascinating? Anyway again this is not my usual type of thing, but I hope it's at least enjoyable enough for people to leave a review and not just favorite and _not_ leave a review. But as a forewarning it is a little graphic when it gets to a certain part, so beware if you are like not of age and stuff.

**Disclaimer: **So yeah, they own each other…I mean themselves.

**Tension**

Fuck her, he thought as he stormed backstage. Fire him? Fire the best damn thing this god forsaken show had? How dare that bitch! How dare she stand there and berate him in front of millions. Just because her last name ended in McMahon did not mean she could do as she fucking well please. Okay, in retrospect she could and had, but fuck that bitch! Screw her power trip and her self satisfying smirk, she had only been back a few months and this was not the way things worked around here and he was damn well sure he was going to show her exactly how things played out when he was around now.

He double backed once the security left him and made his way defiantly to her office, he'd show her just exactly how everything moved around here now. He stormed through her office door and there she was behind her desk reading over some notes and he scoffed. She looked up and his eyes narrowed.

"You bitch."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued.

"How fucking _dare_ you fire me! I'm the best damn thing on this show and you have the audacity to fire me?"

"You were out of line Jericho, this is _my_ show. _My_ show and I can do whatever the hell I want." she sneered, rising to meet his gaze. "Firing you was just a bonus."

"A bonus? I'm the fucking superstar of the year, you don't fire me, you grovel to me!" he exploded, his fists clenching at his side. He hated her, he hated her so damn much.

Moving from behind her desk Stephanie looked him up and down, took in his tailored suit and his clenched jaw. She had to admit she approved of the new Chris Jericho, but she drew a line when it came down to who ran this show. She had the power and no one, not even an asshole like Jericho was going to oust her from this position, so she made him an example and she'd damn well do it to the next person who tried to demote her next week or any other week afterwards. "My last name is McMahon, Jericho, we grovel to no one."

He hated that superior air she had about her, hated it with the very core of him. He knew what she was, and he'd bet she hadn't changed from her younger years.

"You may be a McMahon, but I bet you're still the same slut that you were way back when." he commented idly with a smirk watching as the comment threw her at its unexpectedness. He didn't really think she was a slut, to be honest he rarely gave her much passing thought, but he remembered that calling her names always riled Stephanie up and more than anything he wanted to make her feel about as low as she had made him feel when they had been standing in that ring.

To say that there are stages in ones life that you would rather forget would be an understatement to Stephanie. The whole era of 'Slut' for Stephanie was something she wished people would just fucking drop. She was faithful damn it, she wasn't the one out fucking someone different every night, no that was her damn husband. Ex-husband, she thought with a smile as she though of the day week from tomorrow when it finally became official and her name reverted back to Stephanie McMahon. "Call me what you like Jericho, at least I'm not some whiny little bitch, who complains every fucking time they can't win a match."

"Don't you dare call me that you little slut!" Chris raged moving closer to her. "I don't give a damn what you say, but don't you _ever_ disrespect me!"

"What are you going to do if I do, go whine in the middle of the ring again?" Stephanie taunted. "Oh wait you can't, I _fired_ you."

There are moments, Stephanie realizes now - now that it's too late - that her mouth gets her into so much trouble that she can barely see the surface and seeing Jericho's eyes ignite with something akin to fury was the moment that it clicked in her mind. Her eyes widened and she tensed, expecting some sort of impact and there was, just not the impact she was expecting. His lips crashed into hers and crushed them beneath his own. His hands gripped the side of her arms and his grip was so tight she couldn't move.

He was kissing her.

He didn't know what the fuck he was doing, one moment he was seeing red and the next he saw her god damn smirk and his lips were on hers. Why did they both have to be so fucked up? But god help him, her lips tasted so good. He hadn't kissed a woman in months, too busy with his separation from his wife to deal with any sort of relationship or one night stand. His brain caught up with what he was doing and he cursed himself, no matter how much he hated her, forcing himself on her was not an option and he pulled back, ripping his lips away from hers.

"What the hell was _that_?" Stephanie exploded when she caught her breath, her chest heaving, his eyes following every movement.

"I was just proving it." The worlds tumbled from his mouth and he went with it, he couldn't explain why he'd kissed her so this excuse would do. "Proving you'd kiss anyone," pulling out his wallet from inside his jacket her opened it and looked up at her. "What is your going rate? How much do I owe you?"

No wonder she fired him, he thought to himself, this was going so far over the line he was sure she was going to blacklist him from every wrestling corporation on each corner of the earth.

"You couldn't afford me Jericho." Stephanie bitingly replied, not believing he had the nerve to pull this kind of bullshit. "And even if I did sleep around on my husband, I'd go for someone who could get the job done. I've heard you're inadequate in that area." she commented with a smirk and looking down at a specific area. "Wrestlers talk, and well let's just say when it comes to you, there isn't that much to talk about." She was outright lying now, but if he wanted to trade insults then she wasn't going to hold back.

Maybe that was her second mistake of the night, not telling him to get the hell out of her office because again he was kissing her and she was kissing him right back. It was a fight for dominance, much like the entirety of there relationship and not one of them was backing down or pulling away. Chris pulled her closer until her body was flush against his own and Stephanie's arms wrapped themselves around his neck tight.

This was not showing her how things worked around here, Chris thought, this was something so far out there that his mind could not comprehend it. What he hated the most though, was how good it felt, how he was reacting to this. He was already hard and he knew Stephanie knew that as well.

For her part, Stephanie was in a sort of haze, Chris's kisses were making her mind turn to mush and it had been pretty much like that since his lips first attacked hers, it was only when she pressed herself into him that her haze lifted and she was presented with a little bit more knowledge on how adequate he was. It made her gasp a little and press into him, which causes Chris to groan and press back.

His hands move from her shoulders down to her waist and he holds her against him as they clumsily move backwards, he doesn't know what stops them but he's pretty sure it's her desk, but he doesn't care because his hand is already moving up and it's unbuttoning the buttons of her suit jacket. Once they're out of the way his hand continues up over her shirt and cup her breast and she moans into his mouth and god help him he likes it when she does. He likes it when her fingers move into his hair and her grip tightens in it as well, but he'll keep that to himself.

Stephanie is lost, all she can feel is the way Chris's hands move over her body, touching, teasing and caressing and she gasps and bites back a moan at every touch. She's barely aware of anything, so when she finds herself sitting on top of her desk, with her legs at either side of Chris she's not greatly surprised. She can feel him against her more now, and her hand moves from out his hair and down his chest and she strokes him from the outside and she'll admit to herself that she likes his strangled gasp and the way it twitched in her hand.

Chris's whole body is on fire and all he can do is gasp in breath and let his fingers find the hem of Stephanie's shirt and run them up the inside and when he finds her bra he barely registers it as he pulls it to the side and cups the bare flesh and he moans and she moans and he arches into her, much like she does to him.

It feels so good, he has to have more so for the first time since they _really_ started this, he pulls away and slips off her suit jacket and seconds later it's followed by her shirt, he isn't faring any better, her fingers are working there way down his own suit jacket and he's honest enough to say he helps her with his own shirt.

They're kissing again and his hands are cupping her chest freely, her bra on the floor with the rest of their discarded shirts and jackets. His fingers trail down her back and make her shiver at his touch, while her fingers rake down his chest making him bite back a groan of pleasure. But her hand doesn't stop there it keeps going and she's unbuckling his belt and when his zip is pulled down her hand disappears inside and when she touches him, he jerks into her and the groan escapes and he gasps her name as his eyes slide to a close.

She moves her hand up and down and he twitches, she can already feel the wetness on the tip of him and it's been so long since she'd done this that she fears she might be out of practice, but the way he grips her shoulder to keep himself balanced and the way his breathing is coming in short pants is telling her that maybe she hasn't lost her touch.

He moves away before she can do anything else, it's torture to do so, but he wants this to last a lot longer than it would had she kept doing what she was doing. He looks down at her and she's already looking up at him, her eyes are dilated and he's positive his are as well and god he's never wanted anyone more in his life. He's working on her belt and when he gets that out the way he's pulling her pants down and she's lifting up to help get them off. She's almost naked before him and he has to wonder why the hell he's never thought about Stephanie like this before, because she is beautiful, and okay he had, he admits it to himself – how could he not have.

Her fingers are in the waistline of his boxers and then she's pulling them down and there it is, right before her and she wets her lips a bit and then bites down. She wants this, she wants Chris so bad the ache in her gets worse. She looks up at him and there's a hunger in his eyes and they just stare at each other and he moves closer and she opens her legs further anticipating him, and god she wants him, wants him so bad and it's so close and her mind is jumbling thoughts.

He's staring into her eyes and fuck him if he isn't getting harder, he can tell she wants this, _needs this_ and she can tell he craves this, wants this release so badly and she nods and he moves closer ever so slowly and he can hear her breath hitch as she anticipates him and then he's inside her and oh fuck is it good. She's so wet and her heat is burning him and all he can do is stall inside her, stay as still as possible getting accustomed to how she feels around him and god she feels good. She feels so tight that he's sure his head is going to explode and he's barely breathing and he needs to breath, needs to breath like her needs to move but his mind is just savoring this, the feel of her and he admits that it feels _so good_ and then he hears her whimper and that snaps him from his void and he's moving.

She almost sobs when he starts to move, he felt so good when he entered her and fuck he feels so good now. He's moving in and out and back and forth and she's barely holding on, he's pounding into her and she loves every movement he's making. She's gasping his name and clutching at his back and begging him to go faster and he's doing what she's asking.

He moves his hand that isn't clutching the desk up and he's fondling her breast and her nipple perks again and all he wants to do is lean down and take it into his mouth, but his mind is so behind all he can do is what Stephanie asks of him and he's groaning her name as he picks up some pace and he falls forward and he's kissing her again, gasping into her mouth and all he can think about is how tight she is and how every time she arches into him the deeper he goes and it feels so _good_ and how he's so close. He's so very close and if he picks up the pace just a tiny fraction he'll be there, but he doesn't want this to end just yet, he just doesn't. So he forces himself to slow down and it kills him to do so, but fuck, how he wants this to last.

She cries out when he slows, he can't slow down she was almost there – her eyes open and in their haze she sees him, sees him looking at her with the same intensity as before and each time him moves into her his eyes slip closed a little and when he pulls back out they open and she's not positive but she's sure they're verging on black. She arches up as he moves in and begs him with a _"Please Chris!"_ and he almost moves faster, but his pace doesn't change, he just grips her hips and slowly plunges into her and it shouldn't feel so good, but she's gasping and wanting more.

He's so close to just saying fuck it and letting go, just picking up the pace finishing this, and by the looks of it, he's positive that Stephanie wouldn't argue, but part of him and he has no idea what part has some self control left and that lets him enjoy this longer. He's not being very fair on Stephanie though, he knows that can tell by the thumping of her chest beneath his other hand, so he slide his hand down and flattens it out and lets his thumb slip between her wetness and he finds that little bundle of nerves that is aching to be touched.

When he touches her there she jerks and moan out loud and she's helpless to him, she's just lost in this world where all she can feel is what he's doing to her and it feels good and she never wants him to stop, she just wants him to keep going and going. Her eyes slide shut and she lifts her arm up and runs it up his torso, marveling at the thundering beat beneath his chest, and up to the back of his neck and from there she pulls him down so she's kissing him, it makes her feel more connected to him and she sighs into his mouth.

When she whispers please, he can't hold back he pulls away from her and starts a frantic pace and Stephanie is moving at her own pace as well, but it's at a different rhyme to his so it takes them a minute to get in sync but when the do there's no stopping them, they just move faster and there's sweat forming and pooling on Stephanie's chest and rolling down Chris's back and the whole office is just full of muttered sighs of their names and calls of need.

He moves faster, pounding and pounding and she's arching and he's going deeper and then it's there, he feels it building in the pit of his stomach and it keeps building and pulses through him and he's coming and he can feel her clench around him and it just makes him come harder. She's gasping his name and holding onto him with such ferocity her fingers are digging into his back, but she can't let go her head is muddled and her entire body is tingly.

He sags on to her and they fall back onto the desk. He rests his forehead on top of hers and just breathes in. He's exhausted, but he doesn't want to let her go just yet. Her arms are still around him and she can feel the support from the desk behind her, but she can't let go because he's the only think stopping her from falling.

She opens her eyes and he's staring at her and she wants to say something, ask him what just happened but she can't get her breath back so she shuts her mouth and rests her head back. He sees this and he doesn't know why but h leans in and kisses her. It's nothing like they had just shared, it's gentle, caring almost and neither of them know how what the hell it is, but it's welcoming because she kisses back.

"Are you okay?" he whispers when he pulls back slightly, still well within her personal space, but she doesn't mind.

"In a way, yes." She answered with a soft laugh. "You're still fired tough." She jokes and he grins.

"Let's see if I can change your mind." He challenges as he kisses her once more on her lips and then leaves a trail down her neck.


End file.
